January
by lexian
Summary: Sam deals with the hardest month 2 years after Dean's death. January is Dean's birthday, but Sam finds someone who might be able to help him, and Dean. ONESHOT Happy Birthday Dean. better summary inside.


**Okay so this is just a one shot I did. I was up all night and just decided to make a fic of Sam dealing with Dean. And what happens when he finds someone who can help him through it, maybe even save his brother. This is a Dean birthday fic. I do not own SN. **

Sam walked out of the bar. He hadn't allowed himself to get into a stupor like he had for the past couple of nights, because he realized that it really hadn't helped him. He was still depressed, only he was stupid, and depressed. Not the best combination. But it was January and for the past 2 years January had been one of the glummest months he had to live through. Dean was gone, and when his birthday passed it simply broke Sam's heart. He knew that his brother was suffering for him. Suffering for eternity for Sam.

Sam quickly and harshly wiped the tears from his eyes. This was ridiculous, he needed to sharpen up and just bury his emotions. He let out a half hearted chuckle at this thought, it was something he always ragged on Dean about. But, really, what was Dean supposed to do, be open about everything. It just wasn't going to happen. It hurt to much, and now, now Sam understood but it was just far too late for that.

Instead of spending his last year with Dean properly they had spent it fighting demons, ghosts and the like. Sam knew that they should have taken some time off, done something, something more. Dean had never had the luxury of a vacation, or taking time off. Sam had gone to college and had gone a couple of vacations with Jessica and his friends. But Dean just worked, worked on a job that shouldn't have been theirs.

Sam grabbed the keys out of Dean's now his, leather jacket. It fit Sam better, it always looked big on Dean, making him appear tougher, but it in fact fit Sam's figure much better. He opened the door to the old car and sat in the driver's seat. He took a deep breath before he turned the keys to start the engine. The car sputtered but wasn't going to turn on. Sam frowned. This was a perfectly shitty ending to a perfectly shitty day.

He got out and pried open the hood too get a good look underneath. He had no idea what he was doing. Dean had taught him a lot about the car and how to fix it, but much of it had honestly slipped Sam's mind. He couldn't remember what Dean had told him, only that Dean had been the one to tell him the information. And the enjoyment of the brotherly time he got to experience because of it.

It was almost three O'clock in the morning and Sam knew that the barkeep lived in the bar and had just closed up for the night. That's when he was startled by the sounds of foot prints behind him. He turned around quickly to see an average sized girl standing in front of him. He recognized her from the bar.

"Having some car trouble?" She asked with a smile. That was something Sam hadn't seen in a while. A genuine smile, with no strings attached. He gave a smile back and scratched his head.

"Uh, yeah. I'm actually not really sure what's wrong with it." He replied. The girl walked over and pulled out a flashlight from her pocket and looked up at Sam intently.

"If you want I can take a look? I used to work at a mechanics shop until a few years back. I used to know a guy who owned an Impala like this one." She said as she slid past Sam and dipped her head into the hood.

"Oh really?" Sam asked. His interest peaking.

"Yeah, he was this really nice, great guy. Saved my life." She said. Before Sam could question her anymore she made a thoughtful sound. Sam thought she said "Herm" But he couldn't be sure.

"You'll need to replace some parts. I have some back at my place, I'm rebuilding a 68 Camino so the parts are the same. I can give them to you, it won't cost you anything and you won't have to wait for the parts to be shipped in. I have my tow truck here tonight, so if you want we can Tow it to my place and we can fix it in the morning." She said as she looked at him.

"You don't even know me and you want me to stay the night at your house?" Sam asked and looked at the girl as if she was crazy.

"Well, I think that if you were a predator then you would be out stalking your pray, and you probably would have approached me not the other way around. Anyways, sometimes you just gotta go with your gut instinct." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright, sounds good." Sam finally said. The girl nodded at him and went to go get her truck.

Within a half an hour they were on the road and heading to wherever she lived. She said she lived in the boonies and since they were downtown Sam figured it would be at least a thirty minute drive.

"So what's your name?" She asked him. Now that they were in the car and the street lights danced over her features Sam could see that she was asian. She had big expressive eyes that reminded him of a puppy, and her hair was curly. In Sam's eyes she was stunning. Her fair skin, was all the more accentuated by her dark hair.

"Sam" he replied. He looked over to her and waited for a response.

"Well Sam I'm Jasmine. And, we are almost at my house." She said with a smile. The heavy vehicle turned onto a dirt road and they went in a ways before stopping and pulling into another dirt road and then stopping in front of a picture esque house.

It looked like it belonged on a post card, especially with the snow covered woods surrounding the house. Sam was sort of in a daze and didn't hear Jasmines warning about the ice when he stepped out of the truck, slipped on the ice and hit his head on the door and cracked his head open.

"Oh my gosh. Sam?" Jasmine asked as she ran to his side. He was coming out of it slowly, but the bit of blood that was coming out of his head was really freaking her out.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asked as she gently helped him to his feet.

"Yeha, I think." Sam said as his world turned sideways. It took him a moment to realize that the world wasn't turning side ways he was falling over. Jasmine closed the car door with her foot and led Sam into the house.

She walked him over to the living room and sat him down on her leather sofa. Sam looked around the room while he waited for Jasmine to get the first aid kit. There were a few guitars hanging on the walls as well as a grand piano. Jasmine came back and looked at Sam.

"So you fix cars and play music?" Sam asked her. She smiled and nodded before sitting down beside him and setting the kit on the table. As she started cleaning the cut on the side of Sam's head Sam continued to scan the room.

All of a sudden one of the pictures on the shelf caught his eye and before he even realized what he was doing he was on his feet walking towards it. He stopped in front of the shelf and turned pale.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he looked at Jasmine and pointed to the picture.

"Sam, that's the guy I was talking about. You reminded me a lot of him. He saved my life. My sister and I we were driving and we just got off the highway, and the breaks gave out. I figured I would take my foot off of the gas and then let the car ease to a stop. But, there was a car in front of us. I lost control and we went tumbling into the shoulder of the road, flipped the car and the gas tank ignited. Dean, the guy in the picture. He jumped out of his car and came running over, he grabs me and pulls me out of the car, he ran back to get Anna my sister, but by that time it was too late." Her eyes seemed distant as if she was remembering seeing the scene. "But, he still tried to save her. He burned his hands, and his face. But he still tried. The thing that got me the most was that, he was upset that he couldn't save her. He stayed out here until his hands healed up, I had him stay here, after something like that I couldn't just let him stay in a motel."

Sam looked over at Jasmine. Then back to the picture. It was of her and Dean, she was wearing this beautiful dress, and he was wearing a suit. It reminded him of when he and Dean had gone with Bella to stop a ghost ship. Only he looked truly happy.

"In that picture, he came with me to do a concert. It was my last one. It was also the last time we were going to be able to hang out since he had to go back to work." A smile twitched Sam's lips. He wondered what Dean had told her about his work. Maybe some obscure job like bounty hunting.

"Sam, why are you crying?" Jasmine asked as she got to her feet. Sam was surprised and brought his hand to his face, he had been crying, and he didn't even notice.

"That's my brother." Sam chocked out as he pointed to the picture.

"You're Dean's brother? The one that went to college?" She asked and Sam nodded.

"That would also explain why I felt fine with you earlier. You reminded me a lot of him, which makes sense since you're siblings. But where is Dean?" she asked worried.

"He didn't get hurt on a hunt did he?" She asked again. Sam looked at her.

"He told you." Sam stated as he walked back to the couch and sat down again.

"Well no, actually I kind of told him about me first. He knew a lot about north American and European mythology but not a lot about Asian hauntings, and creatures. Which let me tell you are a lot nastier." She said and she walked back and sat beside Sam.

"I used to hunt. With my mom and Dad until they got killed then I started taking care of Anna and decided that it wasn't worth it. But Sam, that's all not important right now. Where is Dean?" She asked again worried.

"Uh, he's, he's dead." Sam stuttered out. He hadn't had to tell anyone about this, they had al just known. Jasmine's eyes grew wide and she looked at Sam.

"What, what happened?" She stuttered. She was truly heart broken about it.

"It's a really long story. But about three years ago, I died. I was stabbed in the back and um, Dean went and sold his soul for me." Sam said as he looked down to the ground.

"God, why didn't he call me?" She asked herself. She looked down and looked back at Sam.

"I think, I think I can fix this." She stated. She went over to her shelf and grabbed a book. She walked over to Sam and set it down on the coffee table. Sam didn't recognize any of the symbols on it. Jasmine put her hand on top of the book gently and began to chant.

_Key of the star with_

_powers burning bright_

_reveal the staff_

_and shine your light_

Sam watched as the book opened and the odd graphic on the cover of the book appeared on the floor. A large amount of cards from the book flew from the pages and surrounded Jasmine like a wall of magic. She looked distant as she thought about the best move to bring Dean back, which would cause the least amount of magical damage and spent energy. She only had so much magic essence left, and she needed to make sure she could complete the task she was going to do.

Sam watched as a staff appeared before her and she began to speak. Again in a chant like manner.

_I call upon the powers of my star_

_ancient forces near and far_

_clow card discard your former might and draw your power from my light_

_Illusion Card, Twin Card, Create Card!_

Sam watched as two creatures and a book appeared before Jasmine. She touched the pages of the book and Sam noticed it glowing. He also saw the other two creatures glowing. Jasmine was sweating now, her brow was knit tightly and she looked like she was going to pass out.

The truth was that she was going to. But she needed to do this first. She looked determined and looked in front of her.

_Release._

The words were barely audible but the room flashed with white light from the amount of magic being used. Sam covered his eyes and he could feel the energy around him when the room finally turned dark, the wall of cards was gone, Jasmine was no longer holding the staff. The book was once again locked and on the coffee table and behind Jasmine stood a familiar person. Sam almost died right there.

It was Dean. His body was smoking, but there he was. He looked as shocked as Sam was. Sam's eyes shifted to Jasmine who was breathing heavily and just as Sam was about to ask if she was alright she fell to the floor, but was caught by Dean.

"Jasmine?" He asked. His voice was husky as if it hadn't been used in ages. Sam was at their side in an instant, helping his brother move the girl to the sofa. Once they had set Jasmine down Sam and Dean both looked at each other and before Sam really knew what he was doing he had grabbed Dean into a strong hug and buried his face into Dean's neck. He knew that his face was hot with tears but he couldn't help it, he had gotten his brother back after two years of feeling alone, cold, and helpless.

"Sammy? God, why, what." Dean didn't even know how to materialize his question. Then he heard Jasmine speak as she brought herself slowly to a sitting position.

"I changed all the cards. After you left, the book opened and I changed them. I used the Illusion and twin to put another you, in the pit. Then I used the create to write you out, and have you switch places with an illusion." She said. "I told you guys that there was a lot in Asian culture." She gave a week smile.

Jasmine then looked at her watch and up at the two boys. A playful smile played across her lips.

"Happy birthday Dean." She said. Sam hadn't even realized that it was actually Dean's birthday.

**I also don't own any Card Captor Sakura stuff but I didn't want to ruin it by teling you about it in the beginning. So Dean is saved haha. Happy Birthday Dean ha. **


End file.
